


Suddenly I see

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Fluff [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur makes the first move, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, set in the beginnig of Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur realizes that when he looks at Gwen and Lancelot he does not feel the same as when he looks at Gwen and Merlin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I see

**Author's Note:**

> First work about Merlin, so bare with me

"Merlin?" Arthur calls as Merlin's just outside the door. 

"Yes, Master?" He asks, head poking in through a small gap between the wooden door and the wall.

"There is one thing still…" He says. Merlin straightens up, stepping into the room. They had just come back from rescueing Gwen from Hengist.

"I noticed something today and I didn't quite tell the truth; not all of it." Arthur continues.

"So what is the truth then? And about what?" Merlin asks, smiling almost goofily. 

"About Guinevere" Arthur says. "I realized, when I saw her holding Lancelot's hand, that this did not hurt as much as it did when-" He looks down. Arthur? Averting his eyes? Merling takes a step closer?

"When what?" He asks, trying to meet Arthur's gaze. He looks up.

"When I saw her looking at you." He confesses. Merlin can't breathe. What is he to say?

"I realized, Merlin, that wheneve I thaught about Guinevere, I compared her to you… I realized that I feel for you much more than I do for her… my feelings towards her are of a protective, brotherly nature… I know that now." He took a step towards Merlin. There was now barely a foot distance between them.

"Sire…" Merling whispers, now he is the one who's averting his eyes. Then he feels Arthur's rough hand on his jaw, lifting his face.

"Do you feel that way for me?" He asks. His hand is gently and his words are careful, curious not forcing Merlin to say yes not demanding as when he gives him an order.

"Sire, I…" He starts.

"Don't-" Arthur takes a deep breath. "Don't see me as your master, Merlin, not right now." He almost pleads, his eyes looking bluer than ever.

"I do, Si- Arthur… I do feel this way for you… but I am a servant, I am a noone… your father would never-" He is cut off by Arthur's lips on his, soft and sweet, not pushing at all. He pulls back slightly only to kiss him again, not having enough of that sweet taste yet.

"I don't think this is right." He whispers, breath ghosting against Arthur's lips. 

"I do." He says. "I do not care what my father may think. You were right, when you said that things will change when I am king. We can keep it a secret until then." He suggests. Merlin feels his breath, the light drag of his lips over his own when they move, clouding his senses and he can not stop himself from pulling Arthur closer, smashing their lips together. Arthur's hands travel to his waist, pulling him close.

They break apart for air. Their chests heaving against each other.

"I better start working now…" Merlin says, leaning back in Arthur's embrace. "However I still am your servent." 

"Merlin, I can have someone else-" Merlin presses a short kiss to Arthur's lips.

"It's an honor." He says. "And I'm quite liking this new way to get you to stop talking." Arthur laughs and nudges Merlin's ribs, letting go of him.

"Get lost." He teases. Merlin joins his laughter.

"See you tomorrow then, Sire." He says through his chuckles. Arthur puts a hand to his shoulder.

"You don't have to call me that when we're alone." Arthur said. Merlin smiled, leaving the room with Arthur's sword for sharpening and his laundry - including the clothes from Hengist's guards he'd throw away.

Merlin finishes this work with a happy smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :33


End file.
